borgcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Species Designations
Upon encountering a species the Borg Collective assign a species designation to it indicatory as to the order in which they have encountered each race. Species and Names *Species 116 (VOY: "Hope and Fear") *Species 125 (VOY: "Dark Frontier") *Species 149 (VOY: "Mortal Coil") *Species 180: Ferengi (VOY: "Infinite Regress") *Species 218: Talaxians (VOY: "Mortal Coil") *Species 259 (VOY: "The Gift") *Species 262 (VOY: "The Omega Directive") *Species 263 (VOY: "The Omega Directive") *Species 312 (VOY: "Natural Law") *Species 329: Kazon (VOY: "Mortal Coil", "Relativity") *Species 407: Lennli (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 521: Shivolians (VOY: "Survival Instinct") *Species 571 (VOY: "Survival Instinct") *Species 689: Norcadians (VOY: "Ashes to Ashes") *Species 2000: Cardassians (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 2461: Brunali (VOY: "Child's Play") *Species 3105: Rhawn (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 3259: Vulcans (VOY: "The Raven") *Species 3783: Romulans (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 4228: Hazari (VOY: "Think Tank") *Species 4774: Skedan (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 5008: Klingons (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 5174 (VOY: "Hunters") *Species 5618: Humans (VOY: "Dark Frontier") *Species 5973 (VOY: "The Haunting of Deck Twelve") *Species 6291: Yridians (VOY: "Equinox") *Species 6339 (VOY: "Infinite Regress") *Species 6961: Ktarians (VOY: "Dark Frontier") *Species 8472 (VOY: "Scorpion", "Scorpion, Part II", "Prey", "In the Flesh") *Species 10026 (VOY: "Dark Frontier") Species 116 Species 116 displayed an aptitude for "seeing patterns where others see only confusion" allowing them to notice patterns of all forms and precisely extrapolate that pattern further which enabled them to learn the correct grammar and syntax of entire languages after only hearing a few phrases. Other forms of patterns such as encryption algorythms were also very easy for this race to decipher. Species 116 utilized a propulsion system named a Quantum Slipstream which enabled them to "avoid the storm on the horizon" and outrun the Borg for centuries before the Borg begun more and more capable of persuing the vessels due to the assimilation of Transwarp technology, expanding and assimilating the sorrounding systems until finally the species were cornered in their own space. (VOY - "Hope and Fear"). Then the Species 8472 war broke out between the Collective, species 116 saw this as their last hope that the Borg would be destroyed before the U.S.S Voyager aided the Borg against the invaders for their own personal gain. (VOY - "Scorpion"). Due to their assistance the Borg defeated species 8472 and assimilated all but 10,000 members of species 116 which held Voyager accountable for the destruction of their race as the Collective continued to expand and finally sorrounded their system with hundreds of cubes (VOY - "Hope and Fear"). Species 125 This is the species from which the Borg Queen herself originates, the species possessed an over-sized cranial region and extraordinary mental processing capacity to such an extensive degree which allows her to control the entire Collective with such ease without it even causing her to pause during her normal activities. When they are sufficiently challenged enough to be required to give their tasks a degree of attention they will twitch their heads and when extremely challenged they will focus by closing their eyes. Species 149 Species 149 was regarded as a medically technologically advanced species. The Borg assimilated the technology to revive drones as long as 72 hours after death by using nanoprobes to reverse cellular necrosis and re-stimulating the cereberal cortex with neuroelectric isopulses. (Voy - "Dark Frontier, Unimatrix Zero, Endgame", Star Trek First Contact) = Species 180 Ferengi were encoutnered early by the Collective however why a vessel belonging to a race originating in the Alpha Quadrant was found in the Delta Quadrant remains a mystery. Species 218 The Collective assimilated a small freighter belonging to Species 218 in the Dalmine Sector, assimilating the crew of 39. Their dense musculature made them excellent tactical drones.(VOY - "The Raven") Category:Borg Collective